Keyblade Apprentice
by Heelpeel
Summary: Hey everybody had this story going for a long time on deviant art, decided it may have better use here. Join Rain as he begins his adventure as a key blade apprentice. join him and the future children of the original key blade masters as they are torn apart brought together and torn apart again. also featuring Xion as the master to the apprentice. Deviant art name is Raininfalls
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The new kid

The sound of voices were heard all over the campus as people were getting out of their usual training sessions with their teachers but that's away from the story the story revolves around a new young key bearer this is his...well their story

"This way please" Namine lead a new kid into the campus, they been walking up for what seemed like hours until they reached a dark room with a bunch of computers and storage containers

"You'll need a name...did you pick one out yet"

"Umm...y-y-y-yes"

"Still haven't gotten the whole talking thing down yet huh?" Namine said while giggling a little bit

"Well what's your name little guy?"

"R-R-R-Rain"

Namine went up two the computer typed in the name and locked it, she then went into the storage area, "what type of sword holder are you" she asked,

"Backhand" Rain replied, as namine snooped around she eventually found a brown backhand type of key blade that ventus uses except this one had a very long black stripe on it, namine headed out and gave the key blade to rain.

"Now use this only when you need to or else I will have to take it away from you"

Rain nodded his head and followed namine to the dorms (the rooms were people sleep)

"This is where you're going to sleep I'll leave it to you to make this room your own unique style" namine said in her teacher voice

Rain entered his room and put all his crap down on the floor near to the bed and started reading the dictionary that namine gave him he practically read the whole thing before he collapsed on his bed and fell asleep

KNOK KNOK

Rain slightly groaned at the awaking of the load knocks on the door at looked like he was going to kill anybody to get back to sleep

Well the knocker opened the door anyway and walked up to rain

"C'mon sleepyhead time for sessions you have to get up and go to your teacher"

Rain rose up his head, "may I know who intruded my room before I kill them"

"Hahahahahahaha..."He burst out laughing

"My name is Kage and I'm supposed to get you to class", Rain had no idea what he was talking about and Kage got slightly more annoyed now since Rain wasn't getting up

"GET UP!" Kage yelled

Rain jumped he was more than awake now and was really pissed he jumped up and grabbed his keyblade and charged at Kage swinging it in a diagonal line, but to Rain's surprise Kage countered with his own keyblade by hitting rains keyblade into the ground and ramming his head into the wall.

"OW!" Rain yelled in slight pain, "well it's your fault for jumping me c'mon if you hurry I'll buy you lunch" Kage said

Rain grabbed his stuff and keyblade and walked with Kage down to the food court (as you guessed it is lunch time Rains a little late) they both sat down and ordered their meals

"By the by" Kage said, "you probly want new clothes right

Rain looked down at his clothes he was wearing the black type of muscle shirt that Roxas has and cargo pants, then he looked at Kage, he was wearing a blue beanie with a silverish-grey type of trench coat gloves that had the thumb and middle finger parts missing and shoes that the organization wears, then rain just noticed something

"Holy S #T, your clothes are awesome" Rain Quoted, "Heh guilty as charged" Kage gloated

As their food arrived Rain noticed a very cute blonde arriving to deliver their food.

"Here you go Kage "She said, "O thanks Sarry how's work today"

"Ughh it suck's theirs way to many people here and..."she stopped, "I'm sorry I don't believe we've met" as she pointed to rain

"Um...No I'm kind of new to this whole school thing my names rain by the way" Rain said trying to stay on track

"Ok...Rain. Got it memorized k I got to go"

Rain didn't even have time to blink before she was there and gone

"Umm...that was...

"Fast" Kage interrupted, "YA I didn't even blink and it was over" Rain finished

"Ya that girl has always been a little too hard working lately" Kage inscribed," Anyway let's eat up I'm going to the tailor so you can get new clothes"

As they finished their meals they hurried off to the tailor where Rain was greeted by Who else Aerith but Rain wasn't interested in that he was amazed all the clothes that there was Red, Blue, Green, Purple, Gold everything was there in different shapes and sizes.

"Here try this on please" Aerith said happily

Rain put on his new clothes and was amazed at how much he had transformed his look, he had a purple shirt with yellow lining on the hoodie end and a blackish-blue scarf around his neck and he had black arm warmers reaching from his hands to his shoulders and black shorts with criss crossed yellow line matching the shoes.

"I'm friggin awesome" Rain said as he was amazed

"Ya you look totally...O S #t were late" Kage said in a worried voice

"Late for what?" Rain Questioned

"Just follow me" Kage said as he ran out the door

As both the students ran down the fields Kage was immediately faster than Rain so fast that Rain had to Slow down for Rain to keep up, despite that they eventually ended up at a door with a number on the side 1B

"1B"Rain Questioned

"Go in sit down shut up and listen" Kage said as he pushed rain into the Classroom, as rain entered the classroom he picked the third seat in the second row to the left as he just sat down the teacher came in, Rain was amazed at how young she was to be a teacher, as the teacher sat down she cleared her throat.

"I am your teacher, Xion


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Getting started

"My duties are to help the newbie's get started and support them along the way any questions you have please ask them and I'll try to answer them within reason" Xion declared

Rain impatiently rose his hand, "Um, when will we learn to use the weapons of ours"

"Soon enough," she said quickly, "Buuut if you keep asking me I'm going to make sure that you're the last person I teach", Rain quickly sat down and kept to himself

"Now I'm going to assign homework for you and I hope your all finished it in the morning, cause you really don't want to see me angry, and I'm also going to come find you all individually to teach you the basics of Keyblade combat. And that is the end of my little rant; you can the rest of the day off for fooling around or such but remember I will find you for your first lesson on combat class. Dismissed"

Everybody got up and headed for the door but Rain was held back from Xion

"You're first" She said

"W-what I thought I was going last" Rain puzzled

"And I also said that if you asked again you'd go last but you kept quiet so you're going first"

Rain was generally confused but moved on with Xion to the training court to practise with Xion, he was only just learning the basics he learned how the simple three time strike was performed and he learned the magic's known as fire and aero, he was pretty tired from training for 4 hours.

"Huff...Huff...can't breathe...gonna die" Rain said after being exhausted from training

"alright that's the basics I'm going to leave you to your homework now, and I really do expect that to be done tomorrow", as Xion walked away from the training fields Rain walked back to his dorm room and started on his homework. He looked at it in confusion, potion+potion=?

"...WHAT THE HELL IS A POTION" Rain yelled

Knock knock, "Come in" Rain yelled, Kage entered the room carrying a bag of books and jars with green liquids inside them

"What's that?"

"What's what" Kage requisitioned, "green liquid in the bottles"

"O...this is called a potion you use it when your hurt or badly injured in battle it comes in handy when you go on missions" Kage explained, Rain jumped out and explained the situation...harshly

"YOU NEED TO HELP ME IM GOING TO FAIL MY HOMEWORK THEN MY TEACHERS GOIN TO KILL ME"

"O she will not kill you, you're just over reacting"

"You didn't just spend 4 hours of hell with her" Rain quarrelled

"Ahhhhhh, basic training I'll never miss that ever again" Kage sighed

"JUST HELP ME WITH MY HOMEWORK"

Kage explained what happens when you put two and two together and how to synthesise by putting specific ingredients together to make certain items, in other words Rain learned how to combine and make items

"Whew, done thanks for the help Kage" Rain thanked

"No problem dude, by the way I'm your new roommate so get used to it" Kage said

"Umm...ok but where are you going to sleep"

"In the next room"

"We have another room" Rain panicked

"Ya there's a door right there" Kage pointed to a white door

Rain opened the door e was amazed that there was a little living room and another room around the corner

"This was here the entire time" Rain was amazed

"Yup, it's really funny that you didn't notice, by the way If you're going to wake up tomorrow you should probly hit the hey" Kage said

Rain took the advice and went to bed immediately, but for some reason he couldn't sleep he wondered why so he took a walk around the campus. He passed the item shop and then made it to the main square, and then he saw something small and dark.

It took a form and revealed itself as a shadow heartless, Rain was honestly scared out of his mind this is the first encounter with a heartless creature so he did the only thing he could think of he ran as hard as his legs could take him but it wasn't good enough, because everybody knows that when there's one shadow there more to come. So he had to fight

Rain drew his keyblade and went to attack the heartless that was following him, he sliced the first one in two but the other shadow went for the legs and crippled Rains left leg, "Son of a" Rain cried in pain,

He was sure he was going to fail miserably, so he cried out for help

"HELP SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

They were all closing in slowly and creepily towards Rain, until a ray of light beam down at a quickening pace, the light was so big that Rain had to shield his Eyes,

He heard slices but he couldn't make out who was making them, when the light was gone nothing was there the place was a ghost town

"What the hell was that", "Well I'm not going to stay around and find out"

Rain ran so fast to his room it would put the roadrunner to shame, he shot to his bed, and knocked himself out. (He still can't get back to sleep lol)

When he awoke the sun was up, he got up and went straight to his classroom

"Please hand in your homework everybody"

All the students handed in their homework and took a seat in the chairs

"Now it's time for a field trip" Xion said

"What kind of field trip" asked a girl in our class?

"We're going to...Halloween town"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Why Me!

"Now when were on a field trip I expect at least some good behavior from you guy's we'll be leaving tomorrow morning, class dismissed"

Everybody got up and out the door as soon as possible to get ready for the field trip Rain went up to his room to pack

"Ok two potions, extra clothes and one extra pair of underwear" said Rain

(What you never know what will happen without another pair of underwear)

"Ah going on your first field trip" Kage said as he walked through the door, "Yup I'm not sure what I should do for equipment though"

"Well what do you have right now" Kage said

"Just a power bangle I got for completing my homework" said Rain

"Well I could slip a little something in your bag, if you help me do something" Kage said with a smiling voice

"...What are you planning?"

A couple minutes later Rain found himself in the middle of a training field; he looked around and found another person found at the other side of the field

He was wearing a beanie just like Kage except his was way more reddish than Kages also he had pants with ash black tribal markings reaching up to his knees

Along with long sleeve shirt, the shirt was black but sleeves were yellow with again tribal markings along with running shoes and a piece of armor on his right arm

(Kind of like Terras) Rain looked down to his hands he was holding two really spikey blue disc's (Ya you probly know where this is going)

"Ok Kage who am I fighting" The stranger said

"FIGHTING!" Yelled Rain, "KAGE WHAT DID YOU DO"

"O nothing just if you win you get this belt if you don't...you owe the guy 20 bucks" Explained Kage

"I don't have twenty bucks!" yelled rain

"OK READY SET" Kage counted down

"W-W-WAI" Rain pleaded

"GOOOO!"

The stranger dashed forward with his weapons in hand, Rain barely had anytime to notice what was going on before he was in attack range The stranger kicked him in the stomach then threw him across the field, "*Cough* I'm awake now" Rain said in pain

Rain quickly drew forth his keyblade to face his opponent, as the stranger again rushed Rain-Rain was better prepared he took a step back and waited for his opponent to get close then when the stranger tried to swipe Rain with his weapons Rain did a quick spin and tripped his opponent sending the stranger flying.

"Ya that was genius" Rain gloated, little did Rain know that the stranger was getting up and he noticed that Rain wasn't paying attention, he jumped up and kicked Rain right in the face which then sent him flying across the field

"Ok...I take that back"

Rain got up as fast as he could and got into some kind of battle stance (which looked a little ridiculous, anyway this time Rain was taking the offensive he ran at the charging his strength into one blow

As he approached, the stranger fired a lightning burst at Rain which really stinged making Rain a little woozy, but then the stranger repeatedly struck Rain in the stomach almost knocking Rain out

"Crap that's it it's over I can't feel my ribs" Rain said in his thoughts, Just as the stranger was about to deliver the finishing move

But just before it was the end a voice shot out to Rain, "CMON RAIN GET UP!", Rain looked in the direction to see the same blonde girl that was working at the food court, Rain seemed to get a surge of energy from hearing this plea and block the finisher move the stranger was about to give

"This is my first real battle and...I DON'T WANT TO LOSE!" Rain yelled, he blocked the attack almost perfectly then he parried sending both of the stranger's weapons flying then striking him right in the head winning the match.

Rain blinked a couple of times, "I...won", "I FRIGGIN WON" Rain yelled at the top of his voice

"Congrats" The stranger said, "The names Demetri

"Hi Demetri my names Rain", "Good to meet you, you fight pretty good for a rookie" Demetri Complimented

Out of nowhere the field suddenly shun a white light healing all players in the area to full health, "Whoa I feel. Better" Rain said in amazement

"It's called a healing circle it heals all players after the match" Demetri Quickly Explained, Rain heard footsteps quickly rushing behind him he thought it was another attack...it sort of was

Smash Sarry crashed right into Rain sending both onto the ground Rain on the Bottom and Sarry on top (LOLZ),"Wow Sarry I didn't know you went to foreplay so quickly" Kage said snickering in his teeth

Sarry quickly realizing what she did sat up trying to hide her blushing face, "Just when I was feeling better" Rain joked, Sarry Quickly turned to congratulate Rain on his first victory when another stranger walked up.

"Geez Demetri getting beat up by newbies I knew you sucked but this brings you down to a whole new level" the stranger said in an insulting voice,"Hey back off Kalin" Demetri snapped back

"What you gonna make me you can't even beat this kid...your dad would be ashamed loser" Kalin antagonized Demetri, "I-I-I" Demetri stuttered

"Back off!" Rain snapped back with hatred in his eyes, "O and do you think you can take me on" Kalin challenged, "You bet, any time any place...except tomorrow"

"Next Tuesday, 5PM, BE HERE" Kalin snarled, "FINE!" Rain agreed, Kalin left very smoothly leaving group alone. Rain stood silent for a minute.

"WHAT DID I DO"


End file.
